Stolkholm Syndrome
by kellyleon
Summary: While going on a jog Haley finds herself kidnpped by Nathan Scott!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys are waiting on the update to the other story but I want the chapter to be perfect to I'm taking sometime on it, and honestly this story was calling me. I know the first chapter is a little short, but it's just a taste, I want to know if I should continue with it or not. So please let me know in the reviews. If you don't know what Stolkholm Syndrome is you'll find out soon…**

Chapter One: Every Night Is Another Story

All Nathan could see was blood over his father's body. He heard Dan whimpering, and Nathan felt his rage grow, why wouldn't he die? Nathan continued to slam his foot into Dan's head he heard the siren approach. God, his father was such a bitch. He was screaming for help so loud Nathan knew someone would end up calling the cops. Nathan bent down to try to feel his father's pulse. He placed his thumb on his wrist, and then placed it on Dan's neck to confirm what he knew, his father was dead. Nathan ran out the back way as he heard the cops approaching. He did what he needed to do, his mom was safe now. Now he had to focus on _not_ dealing with the consequences. Nathan jumped in his car, which currently had the top down, and sped off, not knowing where he was headed. All Nathan knew was he needed to leave Tree Hill.

Haley stared at her apartment, it was nice. She had left Los Angeles because she needed a nice quiet place to settle down too. Tree Hill seemed like the right place, small town, no crime, it was perfect. Haley put on her sweats because she wanted to go for a jog and placed her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't really know anyone in Tree Hill other than her brother Marvin, known to most as "Mouth". They were half siblings, so they did happen to have different last names, and Haley was so anxious to see him. She hadn't seen him in years, but she talked to him almost all the time, she was his best friend and he was hers. The last time they spoke they had a fight however, Brooke had slept with some asshole named Chris Keller. Haley couldn't understand how Mouth would put himself in a position to be stomped on by Brooke, but when she tried to explain her position to him he got mad and hung up on her. Haley couldn't even understand Brooke sleeping with Chris, Haley couldn't even see herself kissing Chris Keller, let alone giving up a great guy to be with Chris.

Haley started jogging, never looking back. Running was her out, her release; she did it often just to reprieve herself from this thing called life. Haley turned her CD player up when she heard sirens, she looked up to see a red convertible speed by. Haley turned through the alley to take what seemed to be a convenient shortcut. Haley felt her legs tightened, she knew she was reaching her 3 minute mark; she knew her legs were about to give way and she was going to collapse. She shouldn't have been running, the doctor told her not too. She had a bad knee, a really bad knee. If she continued to run, and didn't stop and stay off her feet as much as possible for 6 months, she would lose her ability to walk. But Haley didn't care she would lose her release, Haley without running was like people not having dreams. She would go insane.

Nathan swerved his car past the building, about to make a pivotal turn when two cop cars cut him off. Nathan had no choice he had to stop the car or he would get hurt. Nathan slammed his foot against the breaks, shivering at the sound of his tires scraping against the street. He closed his eyes praying he wouldn't slam into the two cars. He didn't.

"Get out of the car and put your hands in the air." Nathan heard a cop command over a loud speaker. Nathan didn't know what to do, he did not want to go to jail. That was not going to happen, if he had anything to say about. Nathan suddenly came up with a plan, he had seen it in the movies, "the distressed criminal" that's who he had to be. _Then maybe I could plead temporary insanity_, Nathan thought to himself. Nathan grabbed a gun out of the glove compartment, held it to his side then got out of the car. As soon has his feet hit the pavement, Nathan placed the gun to his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, I might as well just kill myself and get it over with." Nathan started to shed tears as his hand started shaking on the gun. He hoped they were buying this.

"Son, please put the gun down let's talk about this, just talk about it." Nathan smirked in his head, they were buying this.

Haley felt a stinging feeling going through her lower body, her calves were starting to tighten and she felt her feet burning. Haley looked down, because she felt as her feet were on fire, suddenly Haley's legs gave way, and she felt herself slam into a hard body. Haley got up off the pavement and looked up to see a man clearly distraught standing before her with a gun. The next thing Haley knew she was wrapped in the man's arms and something cold was pressed against her temple. It was a gun.

"Put your guns down or I'll kill her." Nathan yelled, this girl whoever she was, was his getaway ticket.

"Put your gun down!" Nathan repeated as he saw only a handful follow his orders, suddenly all of their guns were drawn. Nathan released a warning shot in the air, when he remembered there were cops behind him. Nathan turned sideways so all the cops were in his view, and told the cops behind him to move through the front so no one would get hurt. As they did as he was told he walked backwards with the girl still intertwined with his arms.

"Don't follow me, if you do her blood will be on your hands." Nathan warned.

Haley felt her knees start to buckle, but not because of her bad knee. But because she was scared for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate all reviews..**

Chapter Two: Never My Intention

Haley felt a cold hard object pressed into her back, and was stricken with fear because she knew it was a gun. "Hurry up." Nathan demanded, as Haley walked slowly in the rain, her body was as stiff as a cardboard, and he knew why. She was scared of him. And at the moment he was scared of himself. Nathan didn't know what he was capable of at the moment, he had just killed his father and taken an innocent young woman hostage, and right now he was leading her off to a deserted area and in all honesty he himself didn't know what would happen next.

Haley came up to the door, or what was apparently a deserted cabin. Haley felt a tiny cold solid object and placed in the palm of her tiny hand and glanced down to realize that Nathan had just handed her the key. Haley paused thinking about a new special she had saw, about how your less likely to come out alive once you enter the kidnappers layer, once you did that you only had a 20 chance of surviving, and Haley didn't like those odds. How could she get away? She wanted to do that move she saw in Rush Hour where Jackie Chan grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Chris Tucker in a matter of seconds, but first she would have to have him point it at her head, and that was a thought that made her shiver. Haley felt the gun nudge her in her back and knew Nathan wanted her to hurry up and put the key in. "Or what?", she asked.Nathan felt his face crinkle up in confusion at her words. "What?"

"What if I don't put this key in this door?" Haley paused scared at what his answer will be to her next question, "What will you do to me?" Nathan felt himself grow angry was she trying to test him? He was _not_ in the mood for this right now, he didn't know whether or not he was gonna be wearing an orange jumper suit for the rest of his life and he sure as hell wasn't in the mood! Nathan instinctivly removed the gun from her back, and placed it at her head, taking the safety off. Haley felt herself jump at the gun cocking, and immediatly inserted the key into the lock and ran into the house with Nathan not far behind. Nathan didn't know what to do next but establish rules for haley to follow. "Don't try to run, I'll find you and kill you before you make your way to the roads, don't ask me any personal questions, where not friends." Haley heard a scoff leave her lips, and felt anger growing. "I sure as hell never got that impression."

Nathan stared at Haley and felt bad, he had scared her at the door. That was honestly never his intention, he had just wanted her to open the fucking door, he had wanted to enter his getaway. This cabin was his getaway. Nathan had come here with his mother when she had gotten badley beaten by his father and wanted to get away from him. Dan had beat Deb so badley Nathan could only recognize her sometimes by her voice. He had to shield Deb from Dan but when he was 7 years old he wasn't strong enough. He remember telling his mother he would be in jail by the time he was twelve for killing Dan, he always saw the scared and fearful look in his mother's face when he said but then for a second he would see a glimmer of hope and antcipation that he, Nathan Scott, her son, would end Dan and stop her pain. And finally that night Dan had done it, pushed Nathan too his limit, Nathan knew he had to kill Dan at that point. There was no getting out of it.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, immediatly afterwards wondering why she cared. Nathan had been zoned out for almost a minute, and it was starting to scare her. "Go in my room and find something to put on, so you can get out of your wet clothes" Nathan said as he pulled of his shirt. Suddenly Haley couldn't tear her eyes away from Nathan wet, glistening chest. It was so sculpted, so sexy.

Nathan saw a wide eyed look on Haley's face and wondered what was going through her mind. "Did you hear me?" Nathan questioned. Haley felt herself jump, and tried to conceal a look of embarassment, not knowing if he had noticed she was totally checking him out. Haley didn't know why, for all she knew this was some crazed phycho, and she should not be thinking about how good his body was. "Yes, I heard you thanks." Haley shrugged as she walked into his room. _His_ room. Nathan had said it was his room, does that mean he lived here? No way he was that stupid, this would be the first place the cops would look. Was he that stupid? Haley hoped he was.

Haley went into what she assumed was Nathan's closet. He had some good stuff. Shoes from Jordans to Nike's. Clothing Brands like RocaWear, but mostley sports Jersey's. Basketball Jerseys. Did Nathan play basketball? Haley thought it was best to know as much about him as possible, so as she picked up a boxer and white tee's Haley soaked in the surroundings. There was a picture with Nathan a and Blonde Haired gorgeous woman in her mid 30's, was that his Aunt? His Mother? Maybe, it was his girlfriend? Haley doubted it.

Nathan watched as Haley stepped out of his room with his boxers on. That was all he could focus on. Nathan couldn't stop but stare at her amazingly toned thighs. He had wanted to reached out and stroke them. Haley saw Nathan's look and felt unconfortable. On the Dateline special she saw, most kidnapped victims were raped in the first night. She couldn't help but get a cold shiver under Nathan's gaze between her legs. If his mouth was open he'd be drooling, and Haley wanted to run and hide.

Nathan felt himself loosing his composure and immediatly straightened up. He looked up to see a look of fear in Haley's eyes. What was wrong with her? Nathan took a step forward, and saw that Haley immediatly took a step back. _What the hell was wrong with her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow okay so I haven't added in a while.. I am truly sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update. I took a reprieve and became a reader, and not a writer. It's amazing because i'm looking back on this story and am like "whoa, i wrote this?" It was enough inspiration for me to put down my reading glasses and pick up a pen so here goes... I don't know if anyone is gonna read this so I'm gonna just give you a taste. If I get a certain amount of feedback I'll continue. :)**

"Baby open this door."

"Don't call me that", Haley screamed.

She had felt an instant cringe when that word escape his lips. She had only just started her class in phychology but she read about this exactly. The potential rapist giving their "desire" petnames. That meant they were already starting to fantasize about them and in their own sick perverted little way care.

Nathan was at a lost. _What the hell was going on? _Why did she run and lock herself in the bathroom. She must've noticed the way he was looking at her.

"I just want to talk you, sweatheart"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Nathan sighed at the realization that him calling her pet names was disgusting her more than it was soothing her which was his _only_ intention.

"Look I'm gonna let you go okay?"

"Really?"

Haley didn't know if he was bluffing or not.

"Yes. I just gotta talk to you first."

"Do it through the door", she instructed.

Nathan let out a slight chuckle at the fact she clearly rarely let her guard down.

"I killed a man. He was my father."

Haley felt her heart tighten. Maybe they weren't that different. She immediatly shook the thought away.

"He beat me and my mom all the time."

Nathan took the silence as a cue to continue.

"He killed Chris. He was my brother or atleast he would of been. 5 months pregnant my mom was. And 5 months my dad had refrained from hitting her. Maybe things were looking up I had thought."

Nathan paused, he wondered if he should continue.

He was starting to get emotional and didn't like to seem weak. But he wanted this girl to know why she was here.

"My mom then did something unthinkable", Nathan let out a slight sarcastic chuckle "She gave her male friend a hug."

Haley heard something that sounded like Nathan holding back tears and she felt an urge to comfort him. Haley opened the door and stared him in his eyes.

"Then what happened?"

"It was over before it started."

"Is she dead?" Haley questioned sure of the answer.

"Basically, life support."

Nathan looked Haley in her eyes and felt guilt overcome him.

"You can leave now."


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan sat in his chair anxiously.

It had been 36 minutes Haley had been gone.

He had told her she could leave if she wanted to, but he had also told her he needed her.

With no hostage he would be arrested, he could never see his mom again and all he'd see for the rest of his life was jail cell.

I mean Dan was just his dad, he was the Mayor.

The cops, the judges were all in his pocket.

She had left no compassion, no nothing.

But he couldn't be mad.

After all he had kidnapped her.

"I guess she's not coming back." he wondered outloud.

"Talking to yourself ?"

Nathan turned around to see that gorgeous brunette staring at him.

You know the one with the amazingly toned thighs.

She had come back

_For Him_.

**This is just a quick update till tommorow, when I'll go back to my old format and longer chapters.**

**8-12 Reviews for another add. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you all like my story so.. I appreciate every single review, but mostly I appreciate you the **_**reviewers**_**. What's most interesting in some kidnapping cases is it's not always about the kidnappers secrets, sometimes the hostage can be just as screwed up.. I hope you enjoy this!**

"You better cash this check, what is your problem?"

Haley screamed at the bank teller as she continue to deny her faux check. She knew it was fake, but she had to continue to stall for Nathan.

"Bitch, you better cash my motherfucking check." Haley snatched the check out of the tellers hand and scanned the bank "Manager, Manager, I want to speak to the fucking manager."

Haley continued to wave the check around in the air to distract the teller. The last thing she needed was for the teller to look at the surveilence video and see Nathan stealing the jewelery from the vaults.

"Mam, I am the manager please calm down."

"No, motherfucker I'm not calming down." Haley cringed at her own words, she hated cussing she wasn't such a potty mouth but if she was calm and respectful she wouldn't be a distraction and that was her only mission. "This stupid bitch won't cash my fucking check."

Haley heard footsteps and turned to see Nathan walking out the bank. She had to hurry up and get out before they noticed Nathan locked the Cault Manager in the Vault.

"Mam, this is a one of the fake checks Publisher's Clearing House sends out it's not real." 

"Oh, my fault."

With that Haley snatched the check out his hand and ran out into her vehicle with Nathan. She was curious to see how much he stole, they needed enough to leave the country and live a good life on some beautiful foreign island. She knew she was an accomplice, that's why she had to leave too. But she had nowhere to be here anyways so it didn't matter.

Haley and Nathan sat inside his cabin as she looked at the diamonds. Pure gorgeous. And have to be worth more that **$500,000**.

"This is amazing, just wow", Haley marveled at what Nathan had just done "I could never have pulled anything like this off, I got caught trying to steal a snicker from a store."

Nathan chuckled at Haley's comment. She was _too_ cute.

"I couldn't have done it without you." he admitted. It was true, her loud mouth skit was a perfect enough distraction for him to slip in and slip out.

"Nath-", Haley started to talk when she saw Nathan take something out his back pocket. It was a star necklace. And the most beautiful piece of jewelery she'd ever seen in her life.

"This is for you, I know this may be something your doing for a story to tell your grandkids or for pure adventure. But you have my back and it means a lot."

Haley smiled and felt speechless. No one has ever appreciated her. _Ever_.

"Can you put it on me?"

Nathan walked behind Haley and attached the necklace around her neck. She smelled so good. And god how he wanted to kiss her neck. Make her moan. But he resisted the urge. He didn't want to screw things up, make shit akward.

Haley felt her self getting aroused as she felt Nathans hot breath against her neck. He smelled so good. And how she wanted his mouth on her spot. To moan in his ear. But she didn't tell him this. She didn't want to make shit akward. And screw up whatever this thing was they had going on.

"I'm going to go shower."

Nathan watched as Haley entered the bathroom, and plopped on the couch to watch the news, resisting the urge to join her in the shower.

Nathan turned on the T.V to see a news report about the robbery. There was a picture of him and Haley on the screen. The reporter was calling them the modern day Bonnie & Clyde. Afterall this was the 3rd spot they'd hit up this week. Then he heard them talking about Haley. And he heard them calling her a fugitive. Turning up the volume Nathan sat shocked as he heard Haley had killed a man. Stabbing him to death. And she was on the run.

No. Not his Haley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys have a lot of questions about my story, I didn't realize it was getting confusing so here goes:**

**Stolkholm Syndrome - Apparently the gap between when Haley came in and the robbery is confusing. I didn't want to give you uninteresting convo, I want to get to the final robbery before Nathan learns Haley's secret. Only thing that happened in this gap was Haley agreeing to get Nathan out of the country and the first 2 robberys they did. There will be flashbacks to what you missed, just be patient.**

**Bruises, Hearts and Bruised Hearts - Okay so I'm getting the "How does nathan love her / Hate her/ and then now Haleys with Jake" questions. Haley & Nathan love each other. Nathan was pissed off, and said things he regrets. Haley will get an apology, it just wasn't in the letter. I'm saving that for the reunion. Haley does not want to be with Jake, she's only marrying him so he'll drop the charges against Nathan. Afterall Nathan put Jake in the hospital after he put Haley in the hospital. That is why in my returning post I put "Revenge is Why Nathan was in Jail". And I also put 'Revenge is why shes here to break up with him' because having Haley leave Nate and marry him is Jake's way of revenge against Haley & Nathan. If you have anymore questions let me know... I want you to understand, appreciate and anticipate this story.**

**I will update...when I get more Reviews...**

( I only got 6 Reviews on SS & 9 on BH&BH. As opposed to the 13 and almost 20 I recieved before)


End file.
